


You Can't Skate?

by Starpatchy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Ice Skating, crappy humor, fluff!, this was written in 2015 and it's pretty bad honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starpatchy/pseuds/Starpatchy
Summary: A day at the skate rink reveals some interesting facts about The Doctor.





	You Can't Skate?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in 2015 and it's not very good. Whoops, sorry.

Rose watched with amusement as The Doctor trudged alongside her towards the tent.

"It's not that bad." She said, grabbing his hand.

He rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable. That's what it is."

"Why is it so weird to go ice skating?" Rose asked.

"Because. It...just is."

"You hesitated." Rose narrowed her eyes. "There's something more, huh?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No! I just don't like it."

"Why?"

"I just...don't." He replied as confidently as he could.

The two of them walked hand-in-hand into the tent. Rose glanced around. Pretty much empty. The Doctor walked up to the counter, leaving Rose alone. She really did wonder why he didn't like ice skating. He was 900 years old, he had to know how to skate. Actually, his birthday was coming up.

He came back moments later, carrying two pairs of skates. He rolled his eyes and snorted when Rose grinned triumphantly.

"I still don't like it. I'm only doing it for you." He muttered.

Rose giggled. He was so cute. She sometimes wished she could tell him that, but she didn't, afraid she would ruin their friendship.

Rose put on her skates and glanced over to see The Doctor struggling with his. She laughed.

The Doctor looked offended. "Shut up, Rose! It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is!" She continued to laugh.

He looked away, admitting defeat. "Can I have help?"

"I don't know, can you?" She teased him.

"May I have help?" He repeated, sighing.

"Magic word?"

He sighed, his chest heaving up and down. "May I please have help?"

"Yes, you may." Rose giggled and moved forward.

She crouched down, slipping on his shoe. She began to tie it, but he protested.

"No. You have to tie it with two loops, not whatever you're doing down there." He said.

Rose raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. "You're ridiculous."

The Doctor pouted, but Rose did what he asked. She got both his shoes on after quite a struggle and then helped him stand. He toppled over immediately. Rose tried to catch him.

He fell over on top of her, making her fall onto the bench, with The Doctor looming over her. His hands were on both sides of her head, holding him up. His eyes widened and his face reddened.

"Sorry." He whispered, trying to stand up.

He fell again, this time on the left side of Rose, not on top of her. Rose stood up and sighed at him.

"It's harder than you think!" He shouted.

"It's not."

He twisted so his back was against the bench and he sat on the ground. "I'm just gonna scoot there."

Rose rolled her eyes and walked a few feet to the opening of the rink. She looked back and there he was, scooting on his butt.

Rose covered her eyes. She didn't know this man.

"Almost there." She heard him say.

A moment later he threw his hands into the air and shouted. "I DID IT!"

Rose removed her hand from her face and looked down at the pathetic Time Lord. She just laughed at him and moved into the rink, gliding slowly over the ice. The Doctor scooted in after her, still on his butt. He moved over to the rail and used it to stand. He wrapped his arms around it and held on for dear life.

Rose figured she would have to pry him off of it.

"You can't skate." Rose stated.

"I can too!" He replied.

"Show me then." She said.

"Alright. Here I g-AHHHH!" He lunged forward and fell on his stomach, making the rink shake slightly.

Rose was near the rail, laughing so hard her stomach hurt. The Doctor rolled onto his back and stared at Rose.

"Shut up!" He said.

"I figured that a 900 year old Time Lord would be able to skate!" She laughed.

Rose moved over next to him and held out a hand. He took it and snorted. Another failure. He tried to stand and he started to run in place, his legs sliding everywhere. He then fell backwards, and since her had Rose's hand, she fell too. On top of him.

Rose's eyes widened and The Doctor gave a apologetic smile. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, Doctor?" She replied, slowly, looking into his big brown eyes.

"Are you mad at me for...uh,this?" He said, looking between Rose and himself.

"No...what are you hiding?"

"Uh, well, I was wondering if you were enjoying...this, uh, yeah." He asked, stuttering and beginning to sweat.

"Are you?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I wanted your answer first..."

"No. You first."

"But I asked first!"

She laughed softly. "No. I put on your skates, this is your favor to me."

He cursed under his breath.

"Hey! Watch your language, mister!" Rose reached a hand up, and pressed his nose.

He gulped. "Sorry."

"Answer." She said, taking away her hand.

"Fine. Yes."

"Wait, you like this?" She said, surprised.

"Yes." He said, plainly.

And instead of Rose answering, she pressed her lips to his. The Doctor's eyes widened and then slowly closed as he melted into the kiss. He brought his arms up from his sides and wrapped them around Rose. He knew he was always going to remember this, more than one hundred years from now. The day he kissed the person he loved for real, with no one possessing anyone or the Bad Wolf. This was their real first kiss. And it was wonderful.

Just as soon, as it started, Rose pulled away. She smiled softly.

"Me too." And then she kissed him again.


End file.
